Everything
by darkgirl-08
Summary: Después de la caída del reino tierra, aang se seárá del resto del grupo y se pierde en una nube de pensamientos... mal summary XD


Este fic será un oneshot concentrado en nuestro pequeño protagonista sobre confusiones sentimentales… la verdad es que me gusta enredarlo todo XD!

La música es "Everything" de Michael Bublé, estaba leyendo un fic con esta canción y me gustó la letra.

Aquí les va:

"_**Everything"**_

_Porque esto me pasó a mi, dejé que esto pasara, porque no pude olvidarme de ella, no pude controlar los 7 chakras para dominar el estado avatar. Esa era la única forma que tenía para poder derrotar a Azula y estuve a punto de morir, de no haber sido por Katara que usó el agua del oasis del polo norte para curarme, yo no estaría aquí ahora._

You´re a falling star, You´re the get away car.

You´re the line in the sand when I go too far.

You´re the swimming pool, on an August day.

And You´re the perfect thing to see.

_Creo que me buscan, pero es Sokka, desde cuando ese me viene a buscar, de seguro que Katara lo mandó seguro querían que el me convenza de regresar al campamento. Pero los decepcioné a todos, no se como pude dejar que esto pasara, por mi culpa, todo el reino tierra ha caído y yo soy el único culpable. ¡Por qué no pude olvidarme de ella!_

And you play your card, but it´s kinda cute.

Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.

Baby don´t pretend, that you don´t know it´s true.

Cause you can see it when I look at you.

_Maldito el momento en el que me enamoré de ella, porque, si era solo mi amiga, COMO PUDO LLEGAR A ATRAERME. Tal vez fue su forma de ser, siempre buena y amable conmigo, alegre, sincera, cariñosa. Ella fue la única que pudo hacerme razonar después de sentirme tan culpable por haber huído, solo porque querían separarme del buen Gyatso_

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It´s you, it´s you, you make me sing.

You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.

_Como pude haber sido tan egoísta con mi pueblo. Ellos me habían dado todo lo que necesitaba, y yo los traicioné. Mi deber como avatar era proteger al mundo y solo huí de ahí por un infantil impulso. O fue por miedo, tal vez esos monjes del templo aire del este me harían algo y tuve miedo._

You´re a carousel, you´re a wishing well,

And you light me up, when you ring my bell.

You´re a mystery, you´re from outer space,

You´re every minute of my everyday.

_Acabo de darme cuenta de que soy un cobarde, traicioné a mis amigos, a mi familia. Me siento tan mal, de no ser por mis amigos, hubiera sido capaz de matarme, de haber ido a la montaña más alta que encontrara, subir hasta la cima y lanzarme de ahí sin importar la consecuencia. Ahí se había ido el niño alegre y optimista que todos conocían._

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,

And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.

Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,

And you know that´s what our love can do.

_Pero eso hubiera sido otro acto de egoísmo, dejaría a todo el mundo sufriendo por la guerra, perdiendo a sus seres queridos. Además mis amigos nunca me lo hubieran perdonado, nunca hubiera querido morir sin antes haberle dicho a ella lo que siento, de cuanto la amo._

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing

You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

_Sería algo que nunca me perdonaría a mi mismo, no volver a verla, ni poder escuchar su voz otra vez. Pero lo merezco por huir de esa manera, cuando dejaré de sentirme tan culpable. Si debo morir lo haré después de que cumpla mi deber de salvar al mundo de la nación del fuego…_

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing.

You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.

You´re every song, and I sing along.

Cause you´re my everything.

yeah, yeah

_Si acabar con esto de una vez por todas, por lo menos tener la decencia de terminar lo que ya empecé antes de tomar cualquier decisión, ya que es lo mínimo que debo hacer. Estoy seguro de que todos los monjes estarían orgullosos de mi, aunque no haya estado ahí, con ellos, para ayudarlos._

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

_**THE END!**_

Bueno hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así porque, porque, porque (otros 5000 porque más) porque, se me vino a la mente! duh, últimamente estoy algo así, con caras de inspiración. Supuestamente ahora estoy estudiando razonamiento verbal, pero bueno, gracias por leer y dejen reviews. PD: no falten a la escuela! XD!

Atte: darkgirl-08


End file.
